


Silence

by marymaryyouresocontrary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Freeform, Other, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marymaryyouresocontrary/pseuds/marymaryyouresocontrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exiled from Heaven and with no one to turn to, Eve's story begins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> So this was posted on my Tumblr ages ago and I've decided to pick this story back up. It'll update whenever I have time really. Our favourite characters, (Dean, Sam, Bobby, etc.) won't make an appearance for awhile but they'll be here eventually.

  
Dying didn’t scare me and thinking back on it, it was rather pleasant. I died as most people wish to die: asleep. I slipped from one consciousness into another. Sort of.

  
Most people are reaped by various reapers that Death uses. Not me. Death himself reaped me. He was pleasant enough, let me know that I had died. There was a sadness to his eyes and at first I didn’t understand it - why would dying be sad? I was going to Heaven, there was nothing to fear or be sad about!

  
That’s when my father materialised next to Death: it was the first time I had seen him since Eden, but he was just as I had remembered him, save his expression. He did not look content nor did he look sad. His brow was furrowed and his expression hard.

  
“Death, you know exactly where you’re taking her,” God said, his voice firm. It wasn’t a question, only a statement.

  
Death nodded, his face going blank.

  
His hand reached out to mine and I swear I can remember him murmuring a soft, “I’m sorry.”

***

  
The next thing I remember I’m in Eden. Except it’s not Eden, not really. Everything is as I remember it, but there was something off I noted almost immediately.

  
The once lush colours of the forestry were dulled, almost to a grey and the sky simply was grey.

  
Is this really Heaven? I wondered as I stood up, feeling the ground under my toes. The feel was off, too I decided. Harder. Rougher.

  
I spent a good time wandering around and was trying to put my finger on the thing that concerned me the most. I thought of all of the colour being gone and could get over that. I then thought back and tried to remember my home. Bright, colourful, always surrounded by some sort of animal.

  
That was it: it was silent.

  
I hadn’t seen any animals and it hadn’t occurred to me before then that I was alone. Completely alone. There were no sounds to argue otherwise and this sent me into a panic. So I did what I used to do back then when I was scared: I prayed.

  
_Father, I began, where have I been taken? Where are all of the creatures? Where is Adam? Is this surely the Heaven that has been spoken of? Please, Lord, answer me!_

  
And he did, his voice filling my head.

  
_Eve, you damned mankind to a mortal life - tricked Adam into eating the apple of knowledge and for this you are being punished. You ruined every other human’s chance at immortality and for this you are not human, no - you are a monster. This is where you belong._

  
My father called me a monster. Tears ran down my face and as much as I tried to think of something to say back, I couldn’t. I couldn’t argue that I hadn't convinced Adam to eat the apple, but that didn't make me a monster, did it?

  
_I saved Adam from a lifetime of ignorance, a lifetime of obedience! And this is what it got me - he reaped the same benefit as I did, yet I was the one to blame wholly for it!  And the only one to pay for it..._

  
The tears stopped. I was no longer sad, just angry. My father had left me to suffer alone, in absolute silence, taunting me with a place that was but was not my home.

_Fine_ , I thought, _if he thinks I’m a monster already, let me be._

  
That’s when I started to make myself a new family.


End file.
